My Feelings
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Yang kulakukan setiap hari selalu sama. Setiap sore aku akan menunggumu pulang di dekat pintu, menatap kedua matamu yang hangat sambil berada di pelukanmu. Tetapi selalu saja wanita itu yang kau pikirkan. Tak bisakah kau memikirkan sedikit perasaanku yang terluka? /AU


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu familiar di telingaku, tak tahan ingin segera bertemu dengannya yang sedari pagi meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam apartemen luas ini. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menggaruk kepalaku yang tiba-tiba gatal dengan menutup kedua mata.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku membuka mata dan mendapati satu tangannya membawaku ke pelukannya. Aku diam saja disana sambil mengusap wajahku pada kemeja hitamnya, sedikit menghela nafas untuk mencium aroma tubuhnya yang menguar dan bercampur dengan cologne yang sedikit ia pakai pagi tadi.

"Hmm… coba lihat… Sekarang waktunya kau makan. Kuharap siang tadi Renji datang dan memberimu makan." Kedua mataku terpejam dan membiarkan dia mengaduk-aduk isi lemari untuk mencari makanan untukku.

Perutku tak tahan lagi. Sekedar lapar bukan kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan kondisiku saat ini. Si babon merah siang tadi hanya memberiku biskuit murahan yang sama sekali tak ada rasanya, jadi aku hanya menciuminya sebentar, mencicipi sedikit dengan ujung lidah dan menyingkirkannya dari pandanganku. Demi kepuasan batin, aku melenggang pergi dengan mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi di depan si babon merah yang terlihat kesal menatapku pergi begitu saja tanpa menelan sedikitpun makanan yang ia bawa. Jadi sekarang ketika tuanku yang asli telah pulang, tentu saja aku menunggu dengan sabar ketika ia membuka kaleng tuna dengan satu tangan.

"Baiklah… ini makan malammu." Aku melompat dari pelukannya dan menghampiri mangkuk berisi tuna yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tak perlu berpikir lagi, langsung saja kulahap makanan lezat itu dengan bersemangat. Biskuit kucing murahan versus tuna? Yang benar saja… "Waaah… aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini."

Ya… ya… terang saja kau tak pernah melihatku seperti ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya kau menyuruh si babon merah untuk memberiku makan siang daripada menyuruh pacarmu untuk datang dan memberiku apapun yang kusuka. Tapi jangan harap aku merestui hubunganmu dengan wanita mungil itu hanya karena ia sering memanjakanku dengan makanan enak dan usapan lembut di kepala setiap hari.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini aku baru saja melamarnya…" oh, tidak. Aku lupa hal itu. Aku berhenti mengunyah sebentar dan menatap wajah tuanku yang diletakkan di atas tangannya yang bersila di atas meja. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Tch! Seharusnya kau melihat tatapanmu dulu baru mengkritik tatapanku. Apa kubilang tatapan penuh cinta? Yuck… Aku kembali pada mangkuk tunaku yang tinggal separuh, kali ini melahap dan mengunyah dengan pelan, agar aku tak menggigit lidahku sendiri dan tersedak ketika mulut tuanku terus-menerus menceritakan hal-hal berbau romantis mengenai dirinya dan pacar tiga tahunnya. Wanita kecil itu benar-benar mencuri tuanku. Awal bertemu dengannya, aku sudah tahu kalau wanita ini akan membuat tuanku berpaling arah dariku, membagi perhatiannya secara tak adil dengan perbandingan 70:30 dimana aku terletak pada posisi 30 dan dia berada di posisi 70. Mengesalkan…

"Kukira dia akan menolak saat melihat orang-orang menatap ke arahnya… Kau sudah tahu kan dimana aku melamarnya?" Ok, hentikan gerakan tanganmu di belakang telingaku. Itu sedikit membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk terus merasa kesal padamu. Ah, apa daya. Aku sedikit memejamkan mata dan menggerakkan kepalaku agar ia terus mengusap kepalaku. Kedua mataku terbuka dan aku melanjutkan makan malamku dengan jari-jarinya yang masih berada di tempat yang sama. "Wajahnya benar-benar kaget… haha…"

Baiklah… baiklah… aku sudah tahu dimana kau melamarnya. Kau sudah berulang kali menawarkan skenario itu di depan wajahku selama lebih dari tiga bulan dan sekarang aku berada di ambang batas kebosanan dan kebencian. Ah tunggu, rasa benciku terhadapnya sudah di ujung tombak sejak awal. Jika kau bertanya padaku apakah aula tes itu merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk menjalankan rencana 'romantis,' pasti langsung kujawab **TIDAK**. Ditulis dengan huruf kapital dan ditebalkan lalu kutempelkan tepat di tengah-tengah jidatku agar kau bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi tidaaaaaaak… Aku sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa manusia dan tak mungkin membiarkan telapak tanganku yang halus untuk menyentuh benda kotor seperti tinta untuk menulis bahasa kucing. Serius. Hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana menuliskannya.

"Tadi itu sama sekali tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Kau tahu seperti apa Rukia terhadapku kan?" yeah? Kau bertanya padaku soal tabiat pacarmu terhadap dirimu? Apa kau bercanda? Wanita itu seperti jelmaan iblis, dengan mudahnya menaklukan dirimu yang hampir dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada ukuran wanita mungil itu. Kau benar-benar tak berdaya di hadapannya, padahal bawahanmu di kantor sama sekali tak berkutik jika langsung menatap kedua matamu itu. Entah apa kau benar-benar bodoh atau kau hanya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita mungil itu, aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

"Haha… dia bahkan sempat memarahiku hanya dengan menatapku. Konyol kan…?" memang. Kau itu benar-benar konyol. Harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki dewasa yang sudah memiliki segalanya sama sekali tak berkutik di hadapan wanita mungil yang masih menginjak usia awal dua puluhan—lebih tepatnya dua puluh dua. Ah, tunaku sudah habis. Tak kusangka, hanya dengan memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini, aku jadi tak sadar sejak kapan tunaku sudah menghilang. Aku bergerak sedikit dan kini duduk dengan satu tanganku yang tengah kujilati. "Hee… sudah selesai?"

Kau sudah melihatnya tuan, jangan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat retoris. Aku terus menjilati tanganku dan menggaruk belakang telingaku yang gatal karena ia telah menghentikan usapannya untuk menyingkirkan mangkukku.

"Ini untukmu, bonus…" Kedua mataku terbuka dan aku berkedip beberapa kali. Di hadapanku sekarang tergeletak sepiring susu hangat. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ia memanaskan cairan yang bersifat adiktif ini, tapi sudahlah… Nikmati saja selagi ia memberikannya padaku tanpa aku harus bersusah payah untuk merayunya.

Ia kembali duduk di kursinya tadi dan dengan posisi yang sama, menatapku menikmati susu hangat dengan lidahku.

"Tak kusangka teman-teman dan dosennya begitu mendukungku saat aku meminta bantuan mereka." Ayolaaaaah… apa kau akan mencekokiku dengan cerita ini? Mengetahui kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu dengannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku kesal, apalagi kau yang sekarang bercerita detail mengenai ini-itu dengan pacarmu. "Bahkan mereka menyarankan beberapa ide untuk membuatnya lebih… kau tahu? Berkesan?"

Aku memperlambat laju lidahku yang tengah menikmati susu hangat dan menatapnya dari ujung mataku. Wajahnya begitu rileks dengan kerutan di antara kedua matanya yang tak terlalu intens seperti biasa, bahkan ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis yang jarang kulihat, bukan seringai atau senyum mengejek. Senyumnya kali ini hanya terlihat kalau ia sedang memikirkan pacarnya. Yaaah… mungkin ia hanya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pacarnya. Apa itu hal bagus? Maksudku untuk diriku…

"Aku tahu Rukia bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar hal pribadi di depan umum. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin membuat hal ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Biar dia tahu kalau aku benar-benar cinta padanya."

Ah, tebakanku tepat. Mungkin jika ditambah dengan sedikit kata bodoh di akhir kalimatnya, akan sedikit mendekati fakta yang akurat.

"Aku sempat panik saat dia diam saja di tempat duduknya setelah aku menanyakan hal itu. Bahkan teman-temannya yang juga ikut berlutut di sampingku dengan membawa buket bunga, terlihat sedikit canggung menunggu reaksinya. Apalagi reaksi mereka yang bertugas sebagai penyanyi latar benar-benar menambah panik. Nyanyian mereka melambat saat melihat tubuh kaku Rukia." Hmm… ternyata mereka menawarkan ide buket bunga. Tak buruk dibanding idemu yang hanya menyuruh mereka untuk sekedar berlutut bersamamu. Dan nyanyian? Kenapa tak kau tambahkan penari juga? Setidaknya akan terlihat seperti sirkus keliling.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih menambah canggung? Di luar aula ada banyak sekali mahasiswa dan juga dosen yang berkumpul. Ada yang mengeluarkan ponsel untuk merekam, memotret bahkan ada yang hanya sekedar melihat sambil berteriak di sana-sini. Aku sedikit kesal karena Rukia diam saja saat itu. Karena tak tahan, aku berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Tapi aku berhenti ketika ia berdiri tiba-tiba dan menunduk untuk menghindari menatapku. Saat itu rasanya jantungku benar-benar akan keluar dari tenggorokan, telapak tanganku mulai licin karena keringat yang keluar dan aku hanya bisa menatap Rukia." Oh, wanita itu benar-benar membuatmu tak berdaya. Dan itu adalah hal yang membuatku tak suka padanya.

"Tapi ketika aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan mengangkat wajahnya, aku benar-benar kaget. Tak kusangka kalau dia akan menangis dengan wajah merah padam." Begitukah? Tak kusangka wanita itu juga mempunyai sisi lembutnya—walau aku sering merasakan dari usapan jari-jari mungilnya. Ah, lupakan yang terakhir. Anggap saja tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku.

"Saat itu, karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku hanya memeluknya, berkata dengan pelan di telinganya jika ia tak mau menerima, maka aku mengerti." Kau terdengar seperti Romeo. Sejak kapan kau akan berhenti dan tak melanggar aturan hanya karena wanita itu akan menolak lamaranmu? Aneh sekali apa yang cinta lakukan terhadapmu sampai kau bisa mengeluarkan kata menyerah dan bersikap pasrah. Ah, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Secara tak langsung aku mendukungmu untuk bersama wanita itu? Hmmm… jangan berhenti mengusap kepalaku atau aku akan menggigit jarimu itu.

"Yaah… tapi aku lega ketika dia memasang sendiri cincin yang kutawarkan padanya. Seharusnya kau melihat wajahnya saat itu. Bayangkan saja, dengan air mata yang masih merembes dan senyum lebar di wajahnya, aku membuat pipinya yang kemerahan semakin menjadi merah ketika aku menciumnya di depan umum. Haha…" baiklah… baiklah… sudah cukup ceritanya untuk hari ini. Aku tak perlu mendengar cerita dongeng sebelum tidur. Tapi serius, tuanku ini hanya benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ichigo…" aku mengangkat wajahku dari piring susu dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bicara tentang sang wanita—atau gadis, terserahlah—ternyata ia datang di saat seperti ini. Kenapa ia selalu datang di saat aku ingin bermanja bersama tuanku? Iritasi! Iritasi! Apakah kalian harus selalu membuat mataku iritasi dengan melihat kemesraan yang diumbar bebas seperti itu? Aku tak peduli kalau pintu apartemennya tertutup rapat. Aku masih berdiri di atas meja dan ini tempat umum—bagiku! Aku tak perlu dan tak ingin melihat kalian berciuman dengan tangan yang bergerak kesana kemari baik di dalam atau di luar baju. Ugh! Apa ada yang memiliki kantung muntah?

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha! Randomness! Kepala saya kepenuhan plot-plot berat. =~= Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai selingan nista. Okelah, see ya all next time… :3**

**p.s: Buat yang merasa dipanggil Oda-chan… :D Sabar ya yang nunggu~ Walau saya tahu waiting is a bit*h, tak kusangka dataku menghilang gara-gara virus. T~T**


End file.
